


It's Just a Fantasy (Except Reality)

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, F/M, Professor!Chen, Professor!Jongdae, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

When you walked into your classroom, it was nearly empty. You were sure that you had the right classroom. You glanced down at your schedule, confirming that this is the room, but no one was in sight. You pulled out your phone to pull up your school email, and there it was. A message from Professor Kim.

“I am sorry to announce that the first day will be cancelled. Things came up and I need to take care of. However, for your attendance, I expect each one of you to stop by my office at some point today to pick up your syllabus. It will already have your name written on it so whoever I have left by the end of today will be marked as absent.”

You checked the time and saw that it’s only 10:15 in the morning, you didn’t mind going ahead and knocking this out before meeting your friends for lunch. You checked where his office was located and started to make your way over there.

His office was secluded, tucked away in the far side of a building on campus and you knocked very carefully, not wanting to disturb him if he was busy. A _loud_ _COME IN_ caught your attention and with a friendly smile you walked into his office. Sitting at a desk was who you assumed to be Professor Kim Jongdae. You knew that the professor rating website had given him a chili pepper (for hotness, of course). But damn, they weren’t kidding.

His chestnut colored hair was a little disheveled, thin round glasses sitting on top of his nose, and an obnoxious looking sweater hanging from his lean frame. Although not the most appealing thing you had seen all day, but it could easily be seen past….especially if it’s on the floor.

“Oh! Hello,” he greets, a big smile on his face. His cheek bones are sharp, along with his jawline. This semester was going to be a bad one.

-

Normally when you are in school, you are a very good student, but it’s so distracting when Kim Jongdae. He even stopped wearing such hideous sweaters, now in more cool and chic ones. But that just made things ten times worse. You sat in the front, mostly so you could still focus on his words as he was teaching, but that wasn’t enough. Skipping or dropping the class wasn’t an option, and so here you were sitting back in his office, head hung low and a frown on your face.

Your teacher was standing in front of you, arms crossed and this disappointed look on his face.

“You know if you’re looking to pass, studying would probably help. I’d offer you some tutoring with me, but I don’t have a lot of time on my plate for that. What’s going on? I know you’re doing well in your other classes, so what’s the deal with mine? What is the deal?”

His voice started to get progressively louder until he was nearly shouting. You looked up to him and he had taken his glasses off. He was still so perfect. Your eyes met his and you shared this unquestioned tension.

Fuck it all.

“Because you are ridiculously attractive, always distracting with your perfect face and perfect body and instead of listening, I can’t help but imagine that ugly, ass sweater on the floor of this office and having you bend me over this desk. So yeah, that’s the deal. That’s why I can’t help but fail your stupid class, and probably, subconsciously speaking, have to retake it with you until I get over my delusional fantasies about you.”

Jongdae’s face was written with shock, almost like he hadn’t processed what you had just said.

“So you’re telling me that if I fuck you on my desk, you’ll actually pass?”

That wasn’t where you were going with this confession, but you both would get what you wanted in the end, so “yes. I think so.”

He looked at you for a good minute, weighing his options, before finally nodding and turning around to clear off his desk.

Wait, was this actually happening? The clatter of the pens brought you out of your own thoughts.

“Are you going to help me or what?” You nodded and moved to start stacking his papers, putting them on the shelf and out of harm’s way. When everything was cleared, he turned around to face you.

“Alright, but you have to promise me a few things before we start,” he stated in a relatively calm voice. He already tore off the sweater and was kicking off his socks and shoes. You gave him a look that meant you were listening while removing your own clothes.

“One. You can’t tell anyone about this. We’ll both get in trouble. Two. You have to start studying more, you’ll ruin my perfect reputation. Three. Dinner at my place at 7 tonight. I don’t like tardiness. You got it?” He was finally naked, arousal already hardening in such a casual conversation. Your panties were already slipped off, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra.

When you didn’t answer, he pulled you in close, arms wrapping around you to assist in taking off the bra. “You got it?” He asked once more.

“Don’t tell. Study. Date. Yes, I got it. Now fuck me like you said you would.”

Jongdae chuckled at your impatience. He reached to brush against your sex, moaning at how wet you already were.

“I didn’t say how I would do it, but I can imagine how you want it.”

“T-Then show me.”

“Gladly.”

Jongdae turned you around and pinned you to the desk, making sure you were injured in the meantime. He lifted your legs and tucked them against your chest before kissing his way down to your pussy. It was true, you were already soaking wet when his lips finally attached to your core. Your back arched and he moved to grip your thighs from closing around his head.

He worked his tongue all around your clit, pausing whenever you thrusted towards his face. He wanted to have complete control over the situation. A finger rubbed up and down you before it dipped in to your opening. You cried out his name, begging for more until one became three instantly. The stretch wasn’t painful at all, only fueling the desire you were feeling.

Jongdae could sense that you were ready for the foreplay to end, your hips still jumping at everything he did. He reached around your head to dig in his wallet and fish out a condom.

“Really?” you asked already out of breath.

“Hey if you didn’t do something about this tension, I was going to do it instead.”

While he put the condom on you busied yourself with his lips. Those perfect kitten lips that make you drown in lust every time he talks or smiles. It was the first kiss you shared with him and oh boy, was it heavenly.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth, cursing at how your tongues moved together so well. Finally the rubber was on, and he was rubbing his cock against you. You were shaking with anticipation. He lined himself up and pushed in. You saw stars and already felt like cumming. But then it was taken away from you when he pulled out suddenly.

“What the hell?!” You nearly screamed before he whipped you around to bend you over the desk. He lifted your right leg to sit comfortably on the top and pushed right back in, hitting that spot that had you nearly in tears.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I figured that I had to do it right in this angle, otherwise we would just have to keep doing it over and over until I fulfilled this fantasy of yours.”

“I wouldn’t complain either way, Jongdae.” You said with a gasp as his hips grinded against your ass.

“Yeah, well I plan to do this numerous times so this is just practice. I have my own fantasies I want to show you later on.”

You nodded and pushed back against him to start thrusting. He got the idea and pulled back to start pounding away at you. With every thrust you were getting louder and louder, unable to keep quiet. Jongdae threw his hand over your mouth, hips never stopping and leaned over to whisper in your ear.

“You have to be quiet, otherwise I’ll just stop here for today and we can pick up on this lesson later,” Jongdae grunted. You took the moment to start licking at his fingers, opening your mouth and giving permission to put them in you.

He followed suit and growled under his breath to feel you sucking on them. The pounding grew rougher and soon you could feel that build up growing inside you. Jongdae must be close to his own end, hips stuttering a little bit. You clenched around him to get him off, but he wasn’t having any of that. You were going to cum first.

Without taking his fingers away from your mouth, he slithered his hand to rub at your clit, providing more sensations to your upcoming orgasm. You attempted to moan his name, letting him know you were about to cum when he bit down on your neck. It was all you need to cum and soon he was spilling himself in the condom as well.

It felt like hours before you could pull your leg down and even then you nearly collapsed. Jongdae quickly grabbed you and sat you on the desk. You scrunched your face up at the stickiness clinging to your ass.

“Yeah, that definitely has to happen again. Fuck!” He groaned as he slouched against an empty chair. You giggled at him, the condom still hanging off his withering dick. He didn’t look quite as put together as he always did, but you still felt your chest swell at how at ease and vulnerable he seemed in front of you.

You watched as he finally got up, grimacing at the nasty condom and throwing it away in the nearby trash can. He gathered all of your clothes before he started to dress you first. You smiled whenever he sat down on the floor, still naked, to put your socks and shoes on. When you were clothed he gave you a lingering kiss until he started on himself.

The room reeked but you dished out some perfume and spritzed it around the area, jumping in shock at the feeling of his arms back hugging you.

“So that’s what has been smelling so good whenever I teach your class.”

“It’s what I always wear. Glad to know you enjoy it.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, kissing your neck, “I do. I’ll be sure to wear it every day.”

“You’ll have to be careful. I don’t want to pop a boner during the middle of a discussion.”

“Definitely don’t want that, now do we?”

  


originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/150890962215/its-just-a-fantasy-except-reality)


End file.
